<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Social Justice Princess by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970632">Social Justice Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, SJW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola discovers a website called Lumblr which turns her into an SJW, and it ends up stressing EVERYONE out. By LoudHarveyLefty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoudHarveyLefty's Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovering Lumblr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>DISCLAIMER</strong>: This fanfiction is NOT meant to be racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, or derogatory in any way, nor is it meant to generalize all leftists as SJWs. I am well aware that there are sane left-wing activists who are truly fighting for equal rights for minority groups (i.e. people of color, LGBTQ+, trangenders, non-binary people, disabled, etc.) unlike those SJWs; there are also some individuals in minority groups that despise SJWs. This story is meant to mock SJWs who are spreading hate against majority groups (i.e. whites, heterosexuals, cisgenders, non-disabled, etc.), making up BS genders and sexualities on Tumblr (such as autigender, planetsexual, clovergender, etc.), harassing those who disagree with them, and making sane minority individuals, equal rights activists, liberals, and other leftists look bad. With this disclaimer in mind, I hope you enjoy this story.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh Jackie!" Lola exclaims as she chats with the young commercial star and model via video chat on her bed in her and her twin sister Lana's bedroom during bedtime. The screen of Lola's phone is displaying a video of Jackie chuckling as Lola herself chuckles with her.</p><p>"My gosh, that was funny," Jackie said as she calmed herself down. "But in all seriousness, check out the newest edition of the Little Covergirls Magazine."</p><p>The African-American pageant star holds up her magazine on camera so Lola can see. The magazine shows its title on the top along with a picture of Jackie posing for the camera on the front page. Next to the picture of Jackie are subtexts describing the recent fashion trends.</p><p>"Wow! You've made it on the front page! You go girl!" Lola congratulated her.</p><p>"Thank you, girlfriend. Now if you excuse me, I gotta do a late-night photoshoot before going to bed. Later, girl!" Jackie then ends the video chat.</p><p>"Ugh. Finally!" Lana exclaims as she turns to face the other side of her bed to face her girly twin sister. "Now I can sleep without your annoying voices not letting me."</p><p>"Then go to sleep! Why bother telling me when you could've gone straight to sleep instead!" Lola retorted.</p><p>"Whatever." Lana then turns to face the other way and goes to sleep.</p><p>Lola rolled her eyes at her tomboyish twin's behavior. She then scrolls through many posts on her social media webpage. After scrolling through many uninteresting posts, she comes across a post containing a link. She stops scrolling and takes her time to read the post:</p><p>"Hey, Lola! Check out this website I found!"</p><p>Below the comment is the link to the website the poster was talking about.</p><p>"A new website, you say? Okay."</p><p>The pageant princess clicks on the link with her finger. Then, a loading page appears on screen. After a few seconds of loading, the display of the website makes its appearance on screen. The website consists of an orange background with posts containing big bold letters along with smaller text on the bottom of said letters. The big bold letters stated some… bold statements about certain groups of people while others stating something about a certain group having "privileges" and how said groups should "check their privilege." The top left corner of the webpage stated the name of the website: <em>Lumblr</em>.</p><p>"Huh. Lumblr. That's a weird name," Lola told herself.</p><p>She began scrolling down the webpage to see more posts appear. These posts are just like the posts on the top of the webpage: stating interesting "facts" about a certain group and explaining the "privileges" of a specific group; however, a few posts discussed a certain "gender" or "sexuality" Lumblr users made up. There were even a few artworks here and there. Some of them well-drawn; others terribly-drawn.</p><p>Lola kept scrolling down, seeing more posts of rants, discussions, and artworks.</p><p>"What is all this stuff? What's with the hateful rants and discussions about privilege?"</p><p>As the princess kept scrolling, one post caught her attention. She stops scrolling and takes a good look at the post. Its big bold letters stated: "Why White Cishet Male Privilege Needs to Die."</p><p>"White cishet male privilege? What the heck is that? And what the heck is a 'cishet'?" Lola asked herself, clearly confused.</p><p>She clicks on the post and it brings her to a full view of the post detailing why "White Cishet Male Privilege Needs to Die." She then goes on to read the post.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Lana slowly rises from her bed and yawns while stretching her arms. She then turns to her pet frog Hops who is inside the aquatic tank.</p><p>"Mornin', Hops."</p><p>"Ribbit!" said Hops.</p><p>Lana then faces her twin sister as she slowly rises from her bed and stretches.</p><p>"Mornin', Lols."</p><p>"Good morning, my dearest and most special trans brother."</p><p>Lana stared at her sister, bewildered by what she just called her. "Trans brother?"</p><p>"Yeah," confirmed Lola. "Y'know? Because you're my transgender brother?"</p><p>"What?" Lana almost giggled.</p><p>"Your my transgender brother," Lola repeated, "trans brother for short."</p><p>All of a sudden, Lana burst out laughing, much to Lola's confusion.</p><p>"I'm not your transgender brother. I'm your cisgender sister," Lana told her.</p><p>"But I thought you were actually transgender," said Lola. "I mean, you dress like a boy and act like a boy, so I figured you were trans."</p><p>Lana stopped laughing and gave Lola an unsatisfied look. "Lola, just because I act like a boy and dress like a boy doesn't mean I am a boy. No matter how 'boy' I act, I'm still a girl. Plus, I thought you had to have some sort of dysphoria-I forgot what it was called-in order to be trans like what Lisa said. I don't have dysphoria, so I'm not trans."</p><p>"Well, from what I heard, that's actually a lie," Lola told Lana.</p><p>"A lie?"</p><p>"Yeah! A lie! That's what this Lumblr post said!" Lola shows Lana the post discussing "how you don't have to have dysphoria to be trans" on her phone.</p><p>"Ugh. Lumblr?" Lana reacted with disgust. "Get that website out of my face." She shoves Lola's arm away.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" asked Lola.</p><p>"What's wrong? Lumblr's wrong! That's what! I've heard from Lucas that that website is full of toxic people who say hateful stuff about whites or straights or cis or whatever."</p><p>"That's not true! These people were speaking facts!"</p><p>"Please, Lola. I don't want to argue about that 'website.' And that's strange since we usually argue over everything. Now come on! Let's get breakfast."</p><p>Lana then leaves the room, leaving Lola behind.</p><p>"Hmph! Lumblr full of toxic people. Is she transphobic or something?!" Lola suddenly realizes something. "Or maybe Lana's suffering from internalized transphobia! That's why she denied that she is trans!"</p><p>Realizing that Lana left her, Lola runs out of the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bull**** Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins arrive at the dining room where the Loud family had already begun eating their breakfast cooked by the only male sibling in the family.</p><p>"Mornin', Linc!" Lana greeted her older brother.</p><p>"Moring, Lana. Would you like some of my homemade pancakes?"</p><p>"Don't mind if I do." Lana grabs a plate and walks over to Lincoln who carries a stack of three pancakes with his spatula and places it on the tomboy's plate.</p><p>"Thanks." Lana walks over to the table where the family are eating their pancakes and sits at an empty table.</p><p>Lincoln takes notice of Lola and asks, "Yo, Lols. Want some of my pancakes?"</p><p>"SCREW OFF!" Lola suddenly snapped. "I don't want to eat anything made by a straight cis white male!"</p><p>The entire family froze in terror and gasped at what Lola just said. Leni even managed to accidentally drop her plate, shattering into many pieces as it impacts the floor.</p><p>"W-w-what was that all about?" Lincoln spoke after he was at a loss of words.</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about, you privileged cishet!"</p><p>"Privileged cishet?! Where did that come from?!"</p><p>"I don't have to tell you anything! Now move! I don't want you to start shoving your patriarchy onto my face!"</p><p>Lola stomps into the kitchen to search for something to eat as the Louds watch her in utter shock.</p><p>"I'm… speechless…" Lincoln uttered in defeat.</p><p>"Lana, what is up with Lola?" Lynn asked. "Why did she act all angry all of a sudden?"</p><p>Lana shrugs. "I don't know, but all I know is that she called me her 'trans brother'."</p><p>"Trans brother? You mean, she literally thought you were transgender?" Lori asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She thought I was transgender because I act like a boy and do boy stuff such as building and fixing."</p><p>"Hmmm. Seems to me that Lola thought you were transgender because you did not fit the typical female stereotype," explained Lisa, "which is strange because I thought I clearly explained to you both that you need to have gender dysphoria in order to be transgender."</p><p>"And that's what I told her," Lana resumes, "but she insisted that no one needs to have gender dysphoria in order to be trans."</p><p>"That is complete nonsense. Science has clearly proven that you can't be trans without gender dysphoria. Tell me, where did Lola get that idea from?"</p><p>"From that website titled Lumblr."</p><p>Lori suddenly spits her coffee out at the mention of the website's name. "Lumblr?! You mean, that literal website where it's filled with toxic people?!"</p><p>"Yep. That's where she got the idea from," confirmed Lana.</p><p>"Ugh. No wonder Lola reacted angrily towards Lincoln," Lori scoffed.</p><p>"Lumblr? What's Lumblr? Is that, like, a website for lumberjacks?" Leni asked.</p><p>Lori facepalms at Leni's naivety. "No, Leni. It's a website where users say hateful things about certain groups of people, especially white straight cisgender males, claiming that they're 'privileged'."</p><p>"No wonder Lols was angry at Linc. She must hate him because he's a straight white cis male or something like that!" exclaimed Luna.</p><p>"Wait. Isn't that racist, sexist, homophobic, and transphobic? I mean, she does hate him because of his race, sexual orientation, gender, and gender identity," mentioned Lucy.</p><p>"Now that Lucy's mentioned it, she was racist and sexist for using my race and gender as insults," said Lincoln. "I'm not sure about homophobic and transphobic, though. I mean, I'm not gay or transgender."</p><p>"Heterophobic and cisphobic are the most appropriate words," said Lisa. "Heterophobia is the irrational fear or hatred towards hetersexuals, and cisphobia is the irrational fear or hatred towards cisgendered people. While they are not as severe as homophobia and transphobia, certain humans, especially a few homosexuals and transgendered people, do exhibit negative attitudes towards heterosexuals and cisgendered people."</p><p>"That makes sense," Lincoln commented.</p><p>"And from what I heard from Lori just now, Lola and the Lumblr users are exhibiting prejudice towards Caucasians, heterosexuals, cisgendered people, and males similar to how racists, sexists, homophobic people, and transphobic people exhibit prejudice towards people of color, females, homosexuals, and transgendered people," explained Lisa. "I can only conclude that Lola was indoctrinated by the hateful posts and had now begun to believe them."</p><p>"Well, I hope Lola can get over her angry phase soon. I'm not sure if I can handle being verbally attacked because of my race, gender, sexuality, and gender identity," said Lincoln.</p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see," said Lori.</p><hr/><p>Later at school, Lola and Lana are heading towards their classroom, Mrs. Wright's second grade class. As they walked, Lana could not help but feel uncomfortable at the fact that Lola is guarding her as if she is trying to protect her from some threat. She walks around her as she glared at some students with those hateful eyes of hers, especially towards students she perceived as "straight cis white males."</p><p>Eventually, they make it to class. Both twins greet their teacher, Mrs. Wright, with a "good morning", and then Lana approaches her friends. Lola, on the other hand, follows Lana to her friend group.</p><p>Lana notices that Lola is still on her tail and groans in annoyance. "Lola, can you please leave?"</p><p>"Why sure, trans brother, but before that," Lola glares at Lana's friends, "I would like to tell your straight white cis friends about something."</p><p>"Straight white cis friends?" Gus asked.</p><p>"If any of you say anything transphobic to my trans brother, then I WILL BEAT YOU ALL TO A PULP! YOU GOT THAT, YOU PRIVILEGED PIGS?!" Lola threatened.</p><p>Lana facepalms. "For the third time, Lola, I'm not transgender!"</p><p>"Alright then," Lola pats Lana's head much to her annoyance, "take care!"</p><p>The princess then lowers herself towards the floor and disappears.</p><p>"Woah. What was that all about?" Skippy asked Lana.</p><p>"Yeah," said Lucas. "Straight cis friends? Is she serious?"</p><p>"And Marcus and I aren't even straight. We're bi," said Mike.</p><p>"She sounds like one of those SJWs I see a lot on the internet," said Marcus.</p><p>"SJWs?" Lana asked curiously.</p><p>"You don't know what a SJW is?" said Gus.</p><p>"No. That's why I asked.</p><p>"Well then," Lucas began explaining, "a SJW or social justice warrior are those people who claim to fight for equal rights, but in reality they are just crybabies who get easily offended over everything and don't care about equality, and they also hate whites, straight people, cisgenders, men, and basically anyone who is 'privileged'."</p><p>"They're like those Lumblrinas we told you about," added Gus.</p><p>"Oh," said Lana.</p><p>"They also hate bisexuals, especially the ones who are in straight relationships," added Marcus.</p><p>"And they claim to support all LGBTQ+ people," Mike said in disgust.</p><p>"Heck, they'll hate on any minority individual, or anyone for that matter, who disagree with them, calling them racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, et cetera, aka the people they sought to 'protect'."</p><p>"What a bunch of hypocrites," commented Skippy.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Mike, "and they think we can't defend ourselves!"</p><p>"So what if some people hurl homophobic or biphobic slurs at us? We can defend ourselves by telling those people off, y'know?" said Marcus. "We don't need an SJW to 'protect' us."</p><p>"Wow. That's awful," said Lana.</p><p>"It is awful!" exclaimed Marcus. "Those SJWs make us look bad!"</p><p>Lucas then points at Lola. "And your sister there. She's acting like them."</p><p>"Now that you've mentioned it, she is acting like a SJW," said Lana.</p><p>"Let's hope things don't get any worse," Skippy hoped.</p><p>"Yeah," Lana agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. More Bull****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later during lunch, Lola is seen guarding Isabelle with her arms up, glaring at students with her deathly eyes and creeping them out while Isabelle and the rest of the pageant gang watch in confusion.</p><p>"Uh, what is my princess doing?" Winston asked Isabelle.</p><p>"I have no idea," replied the wheelchair-bound girl.</p><p>"LISTEN UP, YOU PRIVILEGED BIGOTS!" Lola suddenly roared. "IF YOU DARE HURT THIS POOR DISABLED GIRL, YOU ARE AN ABLEIST SCUM! I AM ESPECIALLY TALKING TO THOSE WHO CAN MOVE THEIR LEGS WHO MIGHT SHOVE THEIR ABLED PRIVILEGE DOWN THIS DISABLED GIRL'S THROAT, WHICH IS BASICALLY EVERYONE!"</p><p>"Uhh… Lola?" Isabelle spoke.</p><p>"Yes, my dear special-needs friend?"</p><p>"Thanks for wanting to defend me, but I can defend myself, remember?"</p><p>Lola then pats the top of Isabelle's head. "Oh, Isabelle. You're so delusional." She then stops. "How can you possibly defend yourself? I mean, look at yourself! You're in a wheelchair! You can't move your legs! How can you possibly fight back? You're helpless if you don't have me defending you!"</p><p>"Y'know, assuming that I can't defend myself because I'm disabled is able-"</p><p>"Ah! Tup tup tup tup! I'm not finished," Lola interrupts Isabelle. "Especially when people call you stupid, crazy, psycho, retard, idiot, lame, dumb, or any other ableist slur."</p><p>"Wait. WHAT?!" Isabelle suddenly grew shocked.</p><p>"You heard me!"</p><p>"How are those words ableist?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Chinah agreed. "I mean, the r-word I understand, but crazy? Stupid? Idiot? Dumb? Lame? How are those words offensive to disabled people?"</p><p>"Yeah. Especially since I use some of those words myself," Isabelle noted.</p><p>"You guys don't know?! Well, from a Lumblr post I read, stupid, crazy, lame, dumb, and other ableist slurs used to be medical terms to describe those who were mentally challenged," Lola explained. "They're now considered offensive."</p><p>"Well, two things: one, I am not mentally challenged. I am physically handicapped. And two, the keyword is USED to. They are no longer used as medical terms. They are now used as everyday speech to describe anything that's good or bad, such as describing a movie as lame," Isabelle explained.</p><p>"But that's why using those words is offensive!" Lola retorted. "You're comparing disabled people to things that are bad, such as comparing lame people like yourself to a bad movie!"</p><p>Isabelle is now really confused. "How is calling a movie lame comparable to me?"</p><p>"Oh you won't understand. You're disabled!"</p><p>"Okay. Now that's ableist."</p><p>"I can assure you I'm not." Lola then resumes guarding Isabelle.</p><p>"Is it just me, or does Lola sound like an SJW?" Chinah asked her friends.</p><p>"Now that you've mentioned it, she does," said Jackie.</p><p>"She did mention something about 'abled privilege' and explained how stupid, dumb, and lame are ableist slur which, FYI, they are not unless used in an ableist context," Claudette elaborated.</p><p>"Wait. You mean those SJWs on Lumblr? Ugh! I can't stand them! They're the reason why the body positivity movement is filled with lying, toxic, delusional people these days!" Jane complained. "They clearly do not understand what body positivity truly is!"</p><p>"They're also the reason why people on the internet don't take ableism seriously anymore!" Isabelle added.</p><p>Winston could not help but stare at the girls in confusion as he did not know what they were talking about. "SJW? What's an SJW?"</p><p>The girls abruptly stopped talking and looked at Winston.</p><p>"You don't know what an SJW is?" Chinah asked.</p><p>"Boy, what rock are you living under?" Jane said casually.</p><p>"An SJW," Rhonda explains, "short for social justice warriors, are 'activists' who claim they 'fight' for equal rights, but in reality they are just special snowflakes who just act entitled just to gain attention."</p><p>"They're basically fakes who don't care about equal rights or minority issues at all," added Helen.</p><p>"And they're hypocrites!" exclaimed Patty. "They claim to be against racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism, et cetera, but they are racist, sexist, homophobic, transphobic, ableist, et cetera themselves! Especially against whites, men, straight people, cisgenders, non-disabled people, and other 'privileged' people."</p><p>"They're not that different from the people they so claim to be against," Alfred concluded.</p><p>"Oh my gosh," Winston is a bit shocked. "That's terrible. Do you all really think my princess is one of those people?"</p><p>"Well, from the looks of it… yeah," said Chinah.</p><p>Just then, there was a voice:</p><p>"Hey, Isabelle!"</p><p>The paraplegic girl turns her wheelchair around to see her boyfriend Beau Yates approaching her and waving at her.</p><p>"Beau!" Isabelle rolled towards her able-bodied boyfriend and hugged him. After the hug, they gave each other a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>Little did they know that someone watched them kiss and grew wide-eyed. That person is Lola. She stared at Isabelle and Beau in utter shock. She could not believe that the person she was willing to protect kissed a boy. She watched a <em>straight</em> couple kiss in front of her face.</p><p>"Isabelle, did you just kiss a <em>boy</em>?!"</p><p>Isabelle and Beau both look at Lola with confusion in their eyes.</p><p>"Uh, yeah? He's my boyfriend, remember?" Isabelle told her.</p><p>"But I thought you were bisexual!" exclaimed the pageant queen. "You said so yourself!"</p><p>"But I am bisexual. Me having a boyfriend doesn't change that fact. I am still attracted to both boys and girls; in other words, I am still bisexual."</p><p>"Ohhhh… so you're one of those fake bisexuals!" Lola suddenly grew angry.</p><p>"Fake bisexual?! How am I fake?!" Isabelle became offended.</p><p>"How?! You're dating a boy! You can't be bisexual and date someone of the opposite sex! The LGBTQ+ community is all about dating someone of the same sex!"</p><p>"First off, the LGBTQ+ community isn't all about dating the same sex! It's all about loving whoever you want and embracing your sexual and gender identity! Second, me dating a boy doesn't make me less bisexual! Same can be said for me dating a girl! I am still bisexual nonetheless!"</p><p>Shut your mouth, you BIHET!"</p><p>The pageant gang and Beau all gasped in utter horror after hearing that word, but nobody is more horrified than Isabelle herself.</p><p>"You did not just call me that!" she exclaimed in anger.</p><p>"I did! Why?! Because you are!" retorted Lola. "You're just a straight girl who's pretending to be bi just for attention! You have NO place in the LGBTQ+ community! I can't believe I was willing to defend you! Now, you've lost your bodyguard!"</p><p>"Good! I don't need a bodyguard anyway!"</p><p>"Fine! I'll just protect another helpless minority!" Lola then stomps away.</p><p>"Yep. She's definitely an SJW," said Chinah, having witnessed the argument between Lola and Isabelle along with the rest of the gang.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lana and her friends are at the other side of the cafeteria cracking jokes and laughing at them. As they laughed, Lucas notices the social justice princess coming their way.</p><p>"Uh oh. Look who's coming," Lucas told his friends, looking unimpressed.</p><p>Soon, the rest of the dirty cool kids turn around to see Lola approaching them. They all look as unimpressed as Lucas.</p><p>"Hey, dear sister!" Lola greeted her tomboyish twin.</p><p>"Lola, could you leave us alone? We're trying to have fun," Lana told her, annoyed.</p><p>"Wait! First, let me tell you something!"</p><p>Lana rolled her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>"During recess, I was thinking whether you were actually transgender or not, and I came to the conclusion that you're not actually trans."</p><p>Excitement levels rose as Lana heard that. Could Lola be finally coming to her senses?</p><p>"Yes!" the tomboy cheered. "About time common sense has been knocked back into you!"</p><p>"Turns out, you're actually a lesbian!" Lola exclaimed in excitement.</p><p>Skippy suddenly spit out his milk after hearing that from Lola.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Lana became utterly shocked.</p><p>"You heard me! You're a closeted lesbian!" Lola repeated.</p><p>"What makes you think I'm a lesbian?!"</p><p>"Well, you do act like a boy even though you're a girl, and lesbians are usually tomboys, so you must be lesbian!" claimed the pageant princess.</p><p>"Just because I act like a boy doesn't mean I like girls!" argued Lana. She then leans toward Lola's ear. "Did you forget that I have a boyfriend?" Lana whispered, pointing at Skippy.</p><p>"Oh. Well then, you must be dating him just to look straight! You want people to think you're straight, but you're actually not!"</p><p>"No! That's not it at all! Ugh. Just get out of here!"</p><p>"Fine!" Lola then walks away.</p><p>Lana sits back down and places her head on the table while sighing.</p><p>"You? A lesbian?" asked Lucas.</p><p>"No. I'm not lesbian," said Lana.</p><p>"I know that. It's just that the reason why she assumed you were lesbian was stupid."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"There there, Lana. I'm sure your sister will come to her senses. You just need to give her time," reassured Skippy.</p><p>"I hope so," uttered Lana.</p><p>"Plus, how can anything get any worse?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Even More Bull****</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A montage of Lola acting like an oversensitive social justice warrior with special snowflake syndrome and enforcing her views onto her friends, family, acquaintances, and random strangers plays.</p><p>At a pageant, Lola interrupts the pageant after noticing that the judges are all "cis white males" and complains about how the judges "lack diversity" and are supposedly being discriminatory.</p><p>"Wait a second. Why are the judges all cis white males? What happened to the ladies? Where are all the black people?! Where are the trans people?! Why aren't you inclusive of diversity?! ARE YOU RACIST OR SOMETHING?!"</p><p>"Miss Lola, this has nothing to do with-" one of the judges was about to tell her, but he was immediately interrupted by her.</p><p>"YOU'RE ALL RACIST, TRANSPHOBIC BIGOTS! YOU'RE EXCLUDING BLACKS AND TRANS PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU HATE THEM! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE, YOU CIS WHITE SCUMS!"</p><p>Behind Lola are the rest of the pageant girls who all facepalm at Lola's actions.</p><hr/><p>At Burpin' Burger, Lola is complaining about why the cashier assumed she wanted a girl-themed toy while Lynn Sr. watched in worry.</p><p>"A girls' toy?! Are you stereotyping me because of MY GENDER?! YOU ARE A SEXIST SCUM! YOU DESERVE TO BE FIRED! WHERE'S YOUR MANAGER?!"</p><p>"All I asked is if you wanted a girls toy," said the poor cashier.</p><hr/><p>At the Loud house, Lola became easily offended over the fact that Lincoln bought a video game.</p><p>"A VIDEO GAME?! YOU SEXIST DIRTBAG! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT VIDEO GAMES ARE SEXIST?! THEY OVERLY SEXUALIZE WOMEN! WHEN WILL YOU MEN STOP PUSHING YOUR PATRIARCHY ONTO US WOMEN?!"</p><p>"Seriously?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "All I did was show you a new copy of Super Mario Odyssey! And that game isn't even rated M!"</p><hr/><p>At the French-Mex Buffet, Lola interrupted Lori and Bobby's date.</p><p>"Careful, Lori! Bobby might turn you into his subservient housewife! Men aren't to be trusted with women!"</p><p>"What?! I will never do that!" Bobby claimed.</p><p>"Pfft! You men all say that, but you all do it anyway!"</p><p>"Lola, just get out of here and literally leave us alone!" Lori suddenly snapped.</p><hr/><p>At another restaurant, Lola is "guarding" Robert and Riley from "homophobic" people while they are on a date.</p><p>"Anyone who messes with this gay couple shall face the gates of the UNDERWORLD!"</p><p>"Umm… thanks for your 'help', but we don't need your protection," Riley told Lola.</p><p>"Yeah. You're only making us look bad," added Robert.</p><hr/><p>At an ice cream stop, Lola is "protecting" Marcus, Mike, Jackie, and Gus from "homophobes" and "racists."</p><p>"LEAVE THESE GAY AND MIXED-RACE COUPLES ALONE, YOU RACIST, HOMOPHOBIC SCUMS! DARE INSULT THEM BECAUSE OF THEIR RACE OR SEXUAL ORIENTATION, THEY WILL DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOUR CHILDREN!"</p><p>Gus groans in annoyance and plops his face onto the face.</p><p>"First off, we are bisexual, not gay," Marcus told Lola.</p><p>"Second off, we can defend ourselves," added Mike. "You clearly aren't helping by saying we'll do something to their children."</p><p>"And lastly, please leave us alone! We're trying to have a date!" Jackie demanded.</p><hr/><p>At the park, Lola is stalking Luna and Sam as they take a stroll along the path. Both rockers are clearly uncomfortable by the fact that they are being followed by a little girl who had been turned into a biphobic SJW.</p><p>"Watch out, Sam! Luna could one day leave you for a boy! You can't trust bisexuals! They are untrustworthy!"</p><p>"Dude! I will never do that!" Luna snapped. "And please go home! You're making us uncomfortable!"</p><hr/><p>At a skatepark, Lola is asking Amanda, Lucas' girlfriend, one interesting question.</p><p>"Are you a lesbian?"</p><p>"What?! No! I'm not lesbian! I'm demisexual!"</p><p>"Demisexual?"</p><p>"Yes! Plus, if I were lesbian, then I would not be dating Lucas."</p><p>Lola gasps in horror before getting angry. "YOU STRAIGHTIE! YOU DISGUST ME!"</p><p>Amanda rolled her eyes. "Whatever."</p><hr/><p>At school, Lola interrupts Mr. Huggins' assembly to send a message to the entire school.</p><p>"Anyone who messes with my friends are RACIST, SEXIST, HOMOPHOBIC, TRANSPHOBIC, ABLEIST, FATPHOBIC SCUMS! I HAVE DIVERSE FRIENDS, SO IF YOU MESS WITH THEM, YOU ARE ALL OF THE ABOVE!"</p><p>The entirety of Mrs. Wright's class and half of Mr. Cooper's class all groaned in annoyance at Lola's wonderful message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lola's New Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning at the Loud residence, the Louds are all dressed up and ready to go to school. The only thing they are doing now is waiting for Lola to finish dressing.</p><p>"Ugh. What's literally taking Lola so long?!" Lori exclaimed impatiently.</p><p>"Probably rehearsing for her next 'SJW bogus'," Lynn assumed.</p><p>"Yeah. She's totally getting annoying with that now," said Lana. "She won't stop thinking I'm lesbian just because I'm a tomboy! Not all tomboys are lesbians!"</p><p>"She almost ruined my date with boo-boo bear because she thought Bobby was gonna turn me into his subservient housewife all because he is a man," complained Lori. "Bobby would never do such a thing!"</p><p>"She kept harassing me because I'm bisexual!" exclaimed Luna.</p><p>"She thought I was sexist because I bought a video game," said Lincoln. "What's so sexist about that?!"</p><p>"She straight-up called me a 'gender traitor' because I was into sports, and to her sports are for boys, and any girl who does boy stuff is 'giving in to the patriarchy'!" Lynn complained.</p><p>"Huh. I wonder why she didn't call me a 'gender traitor'," Lana wondered.</p><p>"You think that's bad?! Lola yelled at me because I was 'too girly' and was vulnerable to 'predatory men'. Like, I've been with boys that are nice, not disgusting," said Leni.</p><p>"This SJW thing has gone too far!" Lincoln declared.</p><p>"Yeah!" Luan declared. "It has gone so far that I can't think of a pun!"</p><p>"We gotta do something! If this keeps up, then Lola will be nothing but a hateful bigot who will just keep getting worse! She thinks she's helping minorities and fighting prejudice, but in reality she's just complaining over petty things and making the people she vowed to protect look bad," the white-haired Loud explained.</p><p>"But how?" asked the tomboy.</p><p>Before Lincoln can think of anything, they suddenly heard Lola shout:</p><p>"I'm ready!"</p><p>The Loud siblings all look upstairs and scream in horror at what they saw. Standing on top of the stairs is none other than Lola, but she looks… different. Her long hair is no longer hanging down nor is it blonde; instead, it is sticking up and dyed purple similar to the hairstyle of a punk. Her tiara and earrings are now gone. She is also no longer wearing her dress; instead, she is now wearing a white shirt with words that state: "Screw your privilege!" and blue shorts and red sneakers.</p><p>"So, how do I look?" she asked her family.</p><p>"Lola! What the heck happened to you?!" Lincoln asked in shock.</p><p>"What do you think happened to me, privileged cis white male?! I've changed my look!"</p><p>"But why?!" asked Lana.</p><p>"Because that princess look of mine doesn't fit me anymore. As a matter of fact, I've given up my pageant career."</p><p>"WHAT?!" the siblings are more horrified than before. They could not believe what they were hearing. Lola, giving up on pageants?! Why?</p><p>"Yep. From now on, I'll be FIGHTING FOR SOCIAL JUSTICE!" the former princess declared.</p><p>"More like act like a snowflake and make other people's lives hell," Lynn muttered.</p><p>"What was that, you traitor?!" Lola asked, having heard Lynn.</p><p>"Nothing!" the athletic sister replied, irked.</p><p>"But you can't give up on pageantry!" Lincoln exclaimed. "Isn't it your life's goal?!"</p><p>"Correction, straight cis white! It WAS my life's goal! Now it's achieving social justice!"</p><p>"But… but…" Lincoln uttered in defeat.</p><p>"Now let's get to school! We're gonna be late!" Lola told her family as she exited the house.</p><p>Lincoln was about to object but had second thoughts. Lola was right. They will be late for school if they don't hurry, so the siblings followed Lola to Vanzilla. By this point, Lola is no longer the spoiled, looks-obsessed, pageant princess she once was. She is now an oversensitive, easily offended, social justice princess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Embarassing Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Royal Woods Elementary, Mrs. Wright is teaching the class how to add two-digit numbers together while almost all of her students watch in boredom. Greg even managed to fall asleep during the boring lecture as he already knows how to do addition due to his intellect. The only pupil that is not bored is Lola the social justice princess. She shook on her chair with an elated smile on her face; however, she isn't excited about the lecture; instead, she is excited about something else.</p><p>"Ugh. This math lecture is so boring," Lucas told his friends as he watched Mrs. Wright with a bored expression on his face.</p><p>"And confusing," added Marcus.</p><p>"Tell me about it," agreed Lana.</p><p>"Yo, Lans," Skippy called.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why is your sister shaking on her chair with that creepy smile on her face?"</p><p>Lana turns around to see her twin sister excitedly shaking on her chair. She grew wide-eyed as she saw this. She saw this multiple times throughout the first week when Lola first discovered Lumblr and was greatly influenced by the SJWs there. She knew what was gonna happen next when Lola shook on her chair.</p><p>"Oh no," the tomboy uttered to herself.</p><p>Suddenly, Lola jumps from her chair and raises her hand, shouting, "Mrs. Wright!"</p><p>"Yes, Lola?" asked Mrs. Wright, having heard the social justice princess.</p><p>"Can I tell the class something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The class groaned in annoyance, not wanting to hear another SJW speech from Lola. Lana's fear has come to fruition.</p><p>Lola walks toward the front of the classroom and faces her classmates as Mrs. Wright steps aside. After taking a deep breath, Lola begins her speech:</p><p>"Remember the oppression people of color, gays and lesbians, transgenders, females went through throughout history? Well, you can blame white straight cis males for that! Those scummy monsters!"</p><p>"Here we go again," Lana said sarcastically.</p><p>Lola resumes, "White people invented slavery and used it to oppress the rights of African Americans! Straight people made homosexuality illegal, and any gay couple found on the streets were arrested on the spot and taken to prison or even killed! Same can be said with cisgenders oppressing transgenders! Men suppressed women's suffrage, so for a really long time women could not vote!"</p><p>"She's acting as if ALL whites, straights, cisgenders, and males hated minorities," said Jackie.</p><p>"While it is true that the rights of people of color, homosexuals, transgenders, and females were suppressed throughout history, there were a few whites, heterosexuals, cisgenders, and males who supported the rights of minorities," explained Greg. "For example, there were whites who supported abolitionism which is a movement to abolish slavery, there were heterosexuals and cisgenders who supported the rights for homosexuals and transgenders, and there were a few men who supported women's rights. Also, whites did not invent slavery. It was the Mesopotamians from the Middle East."</p><p>Lola proceeds, "Hell, racism, sexism, homophobia, and transphobia still exist because of those privileged monsters! If we had found a way to get rid of them, then racism, sexism, homophobia, and transphobia would no longer exist!"</p><p>"Yeah, because all white people are racist, all straight people are homophobic, all men are sexist, and all cisgender people are transphobic," Gus said in sarcasm.</p><p>"As if those statements aren't racist, heterophobic, sexist, and cisphobic themselves," Mike added to the sarcasm.</p><p>Lola continues, "But before I end my speech, I would like to tell you something about my sister Lana."</p><p>"Huh?" Lana suddenly became confused.</p><p>"My sister Lana is actually lesbian."</p><p>The students all gasped in shock after hearing that.</p><p>"HUH?!" the tomboy became shocked as well.</p><p>"Yes you heard right," Lola told the class. My sister Lana is a lesbian. How do I know? Well, she's a tomboy, and tomboys are lesbians!"</p><p>As Lola rambled on how Lana is a lesbian, anger builds up inside the tomboy. As Lola told more false statements about Lana, her anger continued rising. Eventually, she could not take it anymore.</p><p>"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"</p><p>Lana's sudden scream caught the attention of the entire class. The pupils all stared at Lana with shocked expressions, not expecting her to suddenly get angry in that manner.</p><p>"Um, Lana?" Lola asked.</p><p>"QUIET!" Lana shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm NOT LESBIAN! AND NEITHER AM I TRANS! I AM A STRAIGHT, CISGENDER GIRL! AND HOW DO I KNOW?! I AM DATING SKIPPY! AKA A BOY!"</p><p>Lana immediately covers her mouth after realizing what she said.</p><p>"Uh oh," Skippy uttered with a worried expression on his face along with Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus.</p><p>"That can't be good," said Lucas.</p><p>"Wait, Lana is dating Skippy?" asked Jackie.</p><p>"Lana, I thought you hated dating," said Adelaide.</p><p>"Forget that! I thought you hated cute things, and dating is considered cute!" Carl exclaimed.</p><p>"I bet Skippy and Lana look cute together!" Rhonda said while making smoothing noises.</p><p>"That is, like, so cute," said Lindsey.</p><p>"I mean Skippy and Lana do share some similarities."</p><p>"They must be cute together!"</p><p>"That's sooooo cute!"</p><p>"That's so adorable!"</p><p>"Sweet!"</p><p>As the class kept commenting on Lana's relationship with Skippy, Lana could not help but feel embarrassed. The reason why Lana kept her relationship with Skippy a secret is because people would view them as a cute couple, and Lana hated being called cute. But now the secret is out, and the students, except her friends and Lola, are calling her cute, just as Lana feared. Eventually, the embarrassment was too much to handle. Tears formed in Lana's eyes, and she ran out of the classroom crying. Lola watched her sister leave the classroom with a disheartened look on her face.</p><p>"Lana, wait!"</p><p>Lola ran after her. She follows her towards the girls bathroom where Lana crawls into one of the stalls and cries. As Lola opens the stall, Lana glares at her with her angry eyes, tears following down her cheeks.</p><p>"What do you want?!"</p><p>"Lana, look! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for your secret to be out! I was just trying to help!"</p><p>"Help?" Lana gets off the toilet and slowly approaches Lola. "Help?! HELP?! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK TELLING THE WHOLE CLASS LIES ABOUT ME WAS HELPING ME?!"</p><p>"But aren't you lesbian?"</p><p>"NO! I AM STRAIGHT! AND NEITHER AM I TRANS! I AM CIS! I AM A STRAIGHT CIS GIRL! Just because I act less of a girl doesn't mean I'm trans and don't like boys! Heck, I am dating a boy! And his name is Skippy! And you already know that! You knew about that for a year now! And you still think I'm lesbian just because some stupid website full of SJWs told you so?!"</p><p>"But Lumblr did say-"</p><p>"I don't care what that website says! That website is toxic! And it's contagious because you became one of the people on that stupid site! It's thanks to that website that you're no longer Lola! You're a completely different person! You're a SJW!"</p><p>Lana then should-checks Lola before walking towards the exit.</p><p>"Lana, wait! I am still Lola! I'm still here! I'm still your sister!"</p><p>Lana then pauses. Without looking at her, she tells her, "In that case, I don't want a sister that is a SJW."</p><p>With that, Lana leaves the bathroom. Lola watches her sister leave with a look of utter heartbreak and guilt.</p><p>"What have I done?" she asked herself as tears dripped from her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Answer is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Loud home, Lincoln is in the living room playing video games. As he plays, the front door suddenly opens and Lana comes in, still angry about the incident back at school.</p><p>Lincoln pauses the game and greets her younger sister, "Hey, Lana. How was school."</p><p>Lana makes an angry growl as she makes her way upstairs towards her bedroom. Then, Lincoln can hear the door slamming shut, leaving him confused about why Lana was suddenly mad.</p><p>"Huh? What's wrong with her?"</p><p>Just then, he hears Lola entering the home. She is just as heartbroken as when she was back at the school restroom trying to apologize to Lana. Lincoln rolled his eyes as he made eye contact with his SJW sister.</p><p>"Oh look who it is. It's Little Miss SJW," Lincoln said sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, Lincoln," Lola greeted as she slowly walked over to the couch and plopped herself onto it.</p><p>"Wow. That was the first time you said my name in a while," said the white-haired Loud. "Usually, you would refer to me as a privileged straight cis white male."</p><p>"That's because you're not a privileged straight cis white male," Lola said as she lifted her face to reveal an expression of sadness and regret.</p><p>"I'm not?" Lincoln is confused.</p><p>"I mean, you are white, straight, cisgender, and male, but you're not privileged. I made that up as an excuse to hate you due to your race, gender, sexual orientation, and gender identity."</p><p>"Well, looks like Little Miss SJW had finally come to her senses." Lincoln crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yep, and it took an embarrassing incident to make me come back to my senses."</p><p>"An embarrassing incident?"</p><p>Lola slowly nodded. "I accidentally embarrassed Lana in class."</p><p>"You WHAT?!"</p><p>"Well, it's more like I embarrassed her, but I made her reach to that point by telling my hateful, bigoted speech about whites, straights, cisgenders, and males."</p><p>"Explain," demanded Lincoln.</p><p>Lola takes a sigh before explaining the incident with Lana, "As I told my speech to the class, Lana suddenly became angry over the fact that I thought she was lesbian and accidentally told everyone in class that she is dating Skippy. Now I know the secret isn't that bad, but she worried that people would call her cute if she revealed her secret relationship, and that's exactly what happened in class, so she ran away crying in embarrassment. I ran after her and tried to apologize, but she didn't accept my apology and told me that she didn't want a sister who is an SJW," her eyes became watery, "and… I don't blame her for that because not only did I embarrass her, but I was also a HORRIBLE equal rights activist! All of you were right. This whole time I thought I was spreading love and acceptance for minorities and fighting for their cause, but instead I made things worse by being hateful towards majorities, getting easily offended over petty things, overprotecting my minority friends, and making them and other leftists look bad! Lana was right. Lumblr is full of hateful, toxic bigots! And they're not that different from the racists, sexists, homophobes, and transphobes they supposedly fight against, and I just became one of them. I am a SJW. An oversensitive, easily offended, SJW snowflake!"</p><p>Lincoln felt bad for his younger sister. Well, he could not believe Lola would embarrass Lana like that, but at the same time he felt terrible for his guilt-ridden sister. He knew that all Lola wanted was acceptance and equality for all, but all she did was the opposite.</p><p>"Lola, listen," he suddenly spoke. "I know you were just trying to do the right thing. You just did it the wrong way. It isn't bad to support equal rights and defend your friends from prejudiced people, but it is bad to consider an entire race, gender, sexual orientation, and gender identity, in this case white heterosexual cisgender males, as prejudiced just because a few were prejudice. It's not that different from considering all dark-skinned people as criminals just because a few were criminals. My point is, hate creates more hate, and hating majority groups would just lead them to hate minority groups even more, making racism, sexism, homophobia, and transphobia worse than they already are. Martin Luther King Jr. knew this, which is why he protested against segregation laws peacefully. He knew that hatred and violence would make things worse, so he took a more nonviolent approach to achieving civil rights, and… well… you know what happens next. So you can still support equal rights and acceptance, but you also have to spread love and peace. Love is the only way to bring people who have differences together."</p><p>"You really think so?" Lola asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>"Yep. Also, stay away from Lumblr. That website is full of nothing but hateful bigots trying to spread hatred, and you're not like them, right?"</p><p>"No! I'm not!"</p><p>"Then make a change. Apologize to the people you've wronged."</p><p>"You got it, Lincoln!" Lola then ran upstairs.</p><p>"You go, Lola," Lincoln quietly cheered for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day at school, Principal Huggins is holding a morning assembly at the auditorium to the entire school.</p><p>"Good morning, students and teachers," Mr. Huggins began speaking. "I apologize to the teachers for disrupting your morning lessons, but we are holding this assembly right now because one of our students has something important to say."</p><p>The students begin whispering amongst one another as they express confusion on who is holding the assembly.</p><p>"A student is holding an assembly?" Winston asked.</p><p>"Now that's strange," said Lucas.</p><p>"Whoever it is, he or she might tell us something important which explains why we are at the assembly in the first place," explained Greg.</p><p>"Let's just hope it is something important," said Jane.</p><p>As the audience quiets down, Huggins looks back at the stage and calls for the student, "Um, you can come out now."</p><p>As told, the student slowly comes out from hiding behind the curtain. The student is wearing a black tiara, a white necklace, a dark-pink dress, a light-pink sash, and a pair of light-pink gloves. The student also has long blonde hair with a part of her hair making a swoop to the right. The student who is slowly approaching the principal is none other than Lola Loud who is back in her original clothing. She looked rather sad probably from the incident yesterday.</p><p>As soon as the school saw Lola appear on stage, they all groaned in disappointment and annoyance, especially Mrs. Wright's second-grade class.</p><p>"Aw come on! We came here just for this?!" Gus complained.</p><p>"So we wasted our time just to hear the SJW snowflake rant about how 'white cis straight males' are 'terrible beings'," said Jane.</p><p>"And she is back in her gown for some reason," Isabelle observed as she took notice of Lola's gown.</p><p>"Forget about that! It's Lola! She's gonna rot our brains with her SJW bogus!" Mike exclaimed.</p><p>"Welp. Get ready to feel dumber," said Lindsey.</p><p>"And angrier," added Francis.</p><p>"Now now, students!" Huggins silenced the restless crowd. "This isn't what you are all thinking. Lola came here for something different."</p><p>The audience is now dumbfounded.</p><p>"Something different. What does he mean?" Alfred asked.</p><p>"We're about to find out," said Roxanne.</p><p>Principal Huggins hands the microphone to Lola. "Here is the mic, Miss Lola Loud."</p><p>Lola gently takes the microphone from Huggins' hands before he steps aside to let her go on with the assembly. Lola takes a deep breath before finally speaking:</p><p>"Good morning, everyone. Lola here, and I want to tell you all something important. And no, it isn't my usual SJW thing! It's way more important than that! I'm here to apologize to everyone in this entire school."</p><p>The students once again whisper amongst one another.</p><p>"An apology?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Did she finally come to her senses?" Claudette wondered.</p><p>As the whispering had died down, Lola resumed, "I want to apologize to all of you, especially to my friends and my Prince Charming, for going SJW on all of you. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but now I know. It was the toxic people at Lumblr! They're the ones who turned me into an SJW snowflake!"</p><p>"This is why I stay away from Lumblr," said Jackie with Claudette and Chinah agreeing with her.</p><p>"I've been influenced by that dumb website, and it turned me into an intolerant, oversensitive, prejudiced, easily offended SJW snowflake. During my trance," Lola explains, "I thought I was helping minorities fight for their rights and against prejudice and discrimination, but instead I did the opposite. Instead of fighting for equality and acceptance, I preached hate against the majority groups such as whites, heterosexuals, cisgenders, and males. That only made minorities look bad and social issues look like a joke. And thanks to me, I probably made racism, sexism, homophobia, and transphobia worse. And when I finally snapped out of it, I regretted everything. But then, my big brother Lincoln came along and told me one important thing: in order to achieve equality and acceptance, we have to preach love and peace. Love and peace are the only way to bring everyone together. Hating on anyone no matter what race, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation, gender identity, disability, size, etc. is wrong, and that fighting hatred with hatred will create more hatred. So I want to apologize for being a hateful, oversensitive snowflake."</p><p>Lola then looks at her friends who are sitting at the front-row seats. "Especially to my friends who I thought I was protecting, but instead I probably made their lives worse than they already are."</p><p>The pageant children and the rest of the class all smiled warmly at Lola, a sign that they forgive her for her past actions. She may have annoyed them with her SJW stupidity, but what matters is that she regrets being a SJW and had apologized for it. The only pupil who isn't smiling is Lana. She is still angry at Lola for embarrassing her in front of the class.</p><p>"But I'm not done yet!" Lola exclaimed. "Because there is still one more person I have to apologize to."</p><p>That statement alone had caught Lana's attention.</p><p>Lola takes another deep breath before finally apologizing to that special person, "Lana, I'm sorry for accidentally embarrassing you in front of the whole class. I've should've known better that you are straight because you are dating Skippy, yet I ignored the fact that you told me your crush's name and thought you were transgender or lesbian just because you were a tomboy. I assumed that based on some stupid stereotypes that a Lumblr post stated, but now I know that your masculinity or femininity doesn't determine your gender identity or sexual orientation." Tears begin forming in Lola's eyes. "With that said, you have the right to be mad at me because I was so STUPID! And you also have the right to reveal one of my embarrassing secrets to the entire school! So why don't you come over here and do it!"</p><p>Without hesitation, Lana gets up from her seat and walks over to the stage. The entire school all watch as the tomboy enters the stage and slowly approaches her feminine twin. Lola wipes her tears away and giggles nervously at Lana, ready to handle what embarrassing secret she will reveal to the whole school.</p><p>"So… um, what secret are you going to reveal to the school?"</p><p>Lola puts the microphone next to Lana's lips.</p><p>"Uhh… who said I was going to reveal one of your secrets?" Lana spoke.</p><p>Lola suddenly became confused. "Huh?"</p><p>"That's not why I'm here on stage."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm here because… because…" Lana rubs her arm as she prepares to say one important statement, "I forgive you."</p><p>Lola gasped after hearing that last statement. "You mean it?"</p><p>"Yes I do, Lols."</p><p>Tears once again formed in Lola's eyes as she smiled warmly. Then, without hesitation, she hugs her tomboyish twin. Lana blushes in embarrassment at first, but then she accepts the hug and hugs her back. Soon, the entire school roared with applause and cheer, happy to see Lola and Lana getting along together again. By this point, Lola is no longer the oversensitive, hateful SJW she once was. She is now back to being a spoiled, beauty-obsessed pageant queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Return of the Old Lola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During lunch, Lola is eating with her friends and her Prince Charming.</p><p>"It is good to have you back, my princess," Winston told Lola.</p><p>"It feels good to be me again!" exclaimed Lola.</p><p>"So, are you planning on doing anything relating to supporting equal rights?" Jackie asked.</p><p>"Um, no," replied the pageant queen. "Activism is soooo not me. I'm sticking to my pageant career from now on."</p><p>"Well said, girl. Well said," said Jane.</p><p>"And speaking of the pageant," Isabelle explains, "Beau and I are planning to do a pageant where one contestant identifies as a certain sexuality as a request for the Alliance of Straight and LGBTQ+ students. We already have a gay, a lesbian, a bisexual, an asexual, a pansexual, and many more. The only contestant we are missing is a straight ally."</p><p>"I'll do it!" Lola suddenly shouted.</p><p>"You will?!"</p><p>"Yep. I gotta prove that I accept anyone regardless of sexual orientation, right?"</p><p>The pageant gang began giggling after Lola said that. The scene then pans towards Lana who is watching her sister and her friends giggling from the other table. Next, the tomboy faces the reader and tells them:</p><p>"You saw it here, folks. Lola is back to being Lola. As Lincoln stated, it is great to support equal rights for everyone regardless of race, ethnicity, gender, sex, sexual orientation, gender identity, disability, and so on. Just don't take it too far like what Lola did in this story. Well, that is the end of this story! I'm gonna see y'all in the next one! Bye-bye!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>